Due to the overwhelming volume of media content (e.g., video and audio) available to the average person (e.g., via the Internet, cable and satellite television and radio), interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive program guides, have gained widespread popularity. Typically, interactive program guides present guide listings in a single perspective view grid indexed by time and program source (e.g., a television channel). In particular, the guide listings appear flat on the screen. These guidance applications also present other guide related data (e.g., user profiles, recommendations) in a single perspective view.